WPA
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: ."Hello dear and welcome to the WPA or the Werewolf Protection Agency, the place for werewolves with no place to go." A SiriusRemus story of breaking all the rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: WPA (WerewolfProtectionAgency)**

I suppose this is an AU (What does that stand for!?)

The Black family owns/founded the WPA.

They don't go to Hogwarts.

Peter and James already know each other.

This is also a slash story. (Look at my name, what else do you expect?) If you don't like it then don't flame me.

**The Beginning**

**Remus' P.O.V**

Remus Lupin was an ordinary child by most standards, he had mousy brown hair, expressive eyes and the curious attitude of a six year old.

But he also happened to be a werewolf.

And a six year old child that had lost the innocence of childhood, the innocence that allowed him to think that his parents arms could shield him from the world.

But apart from that he was an ordinary child.

Once he was bitten however, his parents couldn't even bare to look at him so here he was now, mercilessly being dumped at the infamous WPA(WerewolfProtectionAgency), a place that Remus had only ever heard about before.

"I don't want to!" he whined as his father dragged him, his mother claiming to be too 'pure' to go within a foot of him.

"We've been though this! -You-don't-have-a-choice-," John panted, he himself had not really wanted to get rid of Remus like this but his wife had insisted and it was his wife who wore the trousers, or so to speak.

Remus had already decided that a tantrum was beneath him so he had fallen back on 'non-violent protests' and was refusing to co-operate in any shape or form.

"Please…" he whimpered as the building finally came into sight.

His father shook his head firmly, "Now remember to behave yourself and don't get into unnecessary fights." John smiled sadly and bent down to hug his son, "I'll try to visit you." He said for his son's ears alone and Remus had almost cried there and then but he knew he was too old to cry so he nodded solemnly instead and tried to smile.

His mouth was dry and his palms sweaty as his father lead him into the reception, clutching his hand tightly. "You'll be alright son, I'll come back for you some day," John said as he smoothed Remus' hair and smiled painfully.

He talked to the witch at the desk then, whom Remus had taken an instant disliking to. Her black hair was scraped back in a tight pony tail and chubby fingers were adorned with _silver _rings. Her eyes were piecing and as she turned her gaze to him, she smiled in a sickeningly sweet fashion.

"Hello dear and welcome to the WPA or the Werewolf Protection Agency, the place for werewolves with no place to go." Her voice was shill and seemed to drill into his ears; he hardly managed to repress a shudder.

His father nudged him and he smiled back innocently, "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, serial number 2H64HF8. Pleased to meet you." He said politely whilst holding back a snicker at the shocked expression on her face.

Tearing her gaze away from him, she turned back to his father, "Now Mr Lupin if you would kindly fill out this form for me and sign here, here, here, here, and here - oh and here, here and here -"

Sighing, Remus turned away from the adult conversation and gazed around him. He scowled as he took in the dark and dusty room. The strong scent of blood was heavy and had been masked by cleaning agents. Remus' nose twitched.

The dust seemed to be pouring into the room and he squinted in the slight gloom that was falling as night drew closer.

The unmistakable smell of his own kind lingered all around him too and he subconsciously stood closer to his father.

"Thank-you Mr Lupin. Could you bring - er - Remus round here and I'll get him settled in." The witch smiled again and his father bent down to say goodbye.

He pressed his son closely to his chest, "Be good Rem, and remember; you control the wolf." Remus clung to his father, scared tears squeezing past tightly shut eyelids.

"Don't make me stay Daddy, I don't want to. It smells funny and I don't like it! Don't make me stay -" John gently peeled his son of him and pushed him softly towards Mrs Black, ignoring the way his stomached clenched painfully and his heart seemed to contract.

"Love you!" he called as he had one final glimpse of his petrified child before he was lead down a dark, dank corridor.

John sighed, straightened up and walked back out knowing he'd probably made the biggest mistake in his life.

**Sirius' P.O.V**

Sirius Black was an ordinary child by most standards, he had sleek black hair, casual eyes and the mischievous attitude of a six year old.

But he happened to be a Black.

And a six year old child that had seen Dark Magic which people five times his senior hadn't. He also knew that the comfort of a parent's arms was make believe.

Apart from that he was an ordinary child.

Mind you, his parent's owned the WPA, they took in vulnerable children when they were bitten by a werewolf and converted them to the Dark Arts as a special favour to Fenrir Greyback.

Sirius knew this was wrong but he realised that the children that turned up thought they had no over choice but to follow these rules that were laid down.

Sirius had his own set of rules, because of course as a most Noble and Pure Black, he was not allowed to mix with the werewolf scum that were always around.

Like most children, he had rebelled against these rules from a very early age. Rules were made to be broken in his opinion, he was claustrophobic too and the rules made him feel trapped.

He _despised_ rules.

He had often tried to talk to the werewolves when they turned up, despite all the warnings that they were dangerous creatures that were not to be trusted at all. To him they just seemed like children who needed a friend.

But whenever one of them saw him, they would squeak and quickly hurry away knowing that if they didn't they would face dire consequences.

And this depressed Sirius.

He had everything he could possibly want. Finest broom, best quality robes, his own wand, the most expensive presents. Yet all he ever truly wanted was a friend.

A friend his own age.

He shut the book that he had been trying to read and crept quietly downstairs, peeking through the banister at the new arrival.

The boy met his gaze and Sirius smiled slightly, although he was positive the boy would just turn away.

The boy, however, did no such thing and smiled back instead. A small, watery smile that clearly showed he was scared.

Sirius felt for the poor boy and smiled again, waving slightly.

The boy waved back shyly and then he was gone, dragged down another dark corridor.

Sirius sighed.

How he wanted a real friend…

I wrote this ages ago and decided the other day that it can be my new story for when I finish Revenge Gone Wrong.

Anyway, do you think I should cut straight to where the slash starts, or just include everything? (Growing up and becoming friends) If I cut straight to slash, then earlier memories, like them becoming frends, will more than likely be included as flashbacks.

Review xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two******

Remus' P.O.V

Remus fought back tears as he was lead through a dark maze of corridors, the hand gripping his wrist kept getting tighter and tighter until he was sure his arm would just snap right off. He whimpered slightly and Mrs Black narrowed her eyes before hurrying her pace.

At last they stopped at a large metal door. She whispered some incantations and it grated open, leaving just enough space for Mrs Black to push him through.

Whimpering again, he stayed where he had fallen on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and trying to block his senses. The stench of werewolf, however, kept seeping back through his nostrils and making him shiver.

He could barely make out shapes in the thick darkness. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he went to scream only to find another hand clamped across his mouth. It was then he heard the whispers, a loud buzz of noise. Gulping, he stumbled to his feet, tripping up as the hand pushed him forwards.

As his eyes grew used to the dark, he could make out faces and bodies amongst a very bare room. Blinking, he heard the offensive growls and snarls. He tried not to shudder. The hand stopped pushing and an order grunted out. Light flooded the room and Remus sighed in relief, relief that immediately disappeared.

Five faces all stared straight at him, the unmistakable yellow of their eyes penetrating deep inside as though searching through his soul.

He smiled nervously. There were three boys and two girls, all much older than him and all looking very displeased at a new roommate. "What are you doing with _that, _Richard?" The tallest boy drawled out, his voice rich and hypnotic.

"He's the new one they were talking about Daniel," the boy holding him, Richard, replied curtly.

Daniel snorted, "_Him? _He won't survive a week!"

Remus tried not to bare his teeth; he didn't like this Daniel much and neither did the wolf. Behind him, Richard sighed heavily, "You always say that. Michelle, would you please take him?"

The girl nearest the door nodded. She had spiky blonde hair and big eyes though her face was twisted in a sneer that Remus instinctively recoiled from. "He's only young; give him a chance," Richard said as he released Remus' shoulder. Almost instantly the five others nodded reluctantly. Remus stole a sideways glance at him, Richard was clearly the leader and yet he appeared to be no different to anyone else.

"So why isn't he in with the other youngsters?" Daniel almost demanded and Remus frowned; he _wasn't _a youngster.

"I don't know, I don't give the orders do I?" Richard snapped back.

Remus folded his arms protectively. He wanted to speak up but instinct told him better.

"Are you sure he'll be able to control himself? He looks like he could snap like a twig," the other girl said. She had mahogany hair and was easily the smallest of them all, sans Remus of course.

"Of course I can control myself," Remus piped up despite the danger bells ringing, "And I really don't break that easily."

The girl smiled at him as the others sniggered, "What are you called?"

"I'm called Remus. What about you?" he replied, his hands starting to shake slightly but he refused to let the others see, thrusting them deep into his arm pits. He wasn't a coward after all.

She laughed, "I'm Alice. Pleased to meet you Remus." It was then he realised that unlike the others, her eyes had remained a rich warm hazel colour. Daniel gave her a disgusted look, "Have you no pride Alice?"

She simply ignored him and approached Remus carefully, her hands outstretched to show she was no danger, "Come with me Remus, I'll show you around."

Reluctantly uncurling his arms, he took her hand, and was surprised when the wolf purred in contentment.

* * *

****

Sirius' P.O.V

He sighed heavily as he scooped up a spoon of soup before letting it dollop back into his bowl noisily. "Stop playing with your food Sirius," his mother scolded him before returning to the debate with Orion.

Scowling at his mother, he purposefully did it again.

"Sirius! Eat your food like a proper Black and not as though your some _werewolf.'_" Sirius had never liked the way his mother said werewolf; her eyes would darken and her mouth twist downwards, she would then whisper it as though it were some deadly taboo. It drove Sirius mad.

Sirius bared his teeth like he'd seen the werewolves do, "I could be a werewolf. I bet I'd make a great werewolf!"

His mother glared at him, "Please start behaving Sirius otherwise I'll lock you in with them next full moon."

Sirius just rolled his eyes at her, well aware that it was an empty threat. His mother had said it too many times and never actually followed through with it.

"Your new tutor is starting tomorrow," his mother informed him then, pointing her fork at him, "Behave."

"Great," he muttered in reply, though he took great in delight in scaring them off and had a new one at least once a month. None of them ever seemed to like his inventiveness for some reason.

"You could be a little more grateful Sirius, other boys your age don't get a chance to get ahead on their education."

Sirius rolled his eyes again and grumbled, "And other boys my age have friends to play with."

* * *

****

Remus P.O.V

When it was time for lights out, Remus had huddled up under his scratchy cover on the rickety bed he'd been allocated. Though his eyes were closed tightly, his uncontrollable shivering combined with the tang of fear was allowing him no mercy and sleep was virtually impossible.

He could hear the steady breathing of the other werewolves, smell their mingled scents and the wolf was intoxicated inside him. He didn't dare sleep, didn't want to. He couldn't trust the others, he couldn't trust them to leave him alone.

So his first night was spent crying almost silently, hugging himself as he tried to ignore the cold seeping through every pore, tried not to picture his parents or his home…

This meant he was the first awake, the first to get dressed and the first to be sat waiting on his bed for the day to begin. If he'd known what was in store; he wouldn't have been so enthusiastic.

Remus watched with amber eyes when the others finally pulled themselves out of bed. "What lessons will he be in?" Daniel asked the room at large, pretending that Remus couldn't hear him.

Richard shrugged, "Ours probably. You know the rules as well as I do."

Daniel half glanced at Remus, "I give him a week at the most. He'll probably kill himself next full moon." Remus kept his eyes on the cold stone floor, too afraid to meet anyone's gaze in case they took it as a challenge.

"Just ignore them," Alice said in his ear softly, sitting down next to him, "They're just bitter. I'll look after you, don't worry Remus."

Leaning against her gratefully, he wiped the tears that prickled his eyes, "What's he mean by rules?" Remus asked her quietly.

She hesitated, squeezing his hand reassuringly, "… You'll find out today. Just obey them and you'll be fine." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Breakfast now anyway."

****

.x0x.

Pushing his bowl of food away, Remus gulped and clutched his stomach, feeling very nauseas. Daniel noticed this and wasted no time in telling everybody else, "Ha! The little brat can't even stomach the food."

Remus didn't even bother listening, just leant his head against Alice's arm, "I don't feel good." She patted him on the shoulder but said nothing.

When a sharp knock rang out, the six teenagers instantly jumped to stand up straight next to their respective beds and Alice hastily indicated Remus should do the same. Trying to make himself as tall as possible, he watched as the door was flung open and a woman walked in.

"Bellatrix," Alice whispered in his ear, "One of Mrs Black's niece's and a woman you definitely _don't _want to cross."

At that moment however, Bellatrix spotted him, "And who have we here?" she cooed, pulling his cheeks and tipping his chin up sharply. "I didn't know Aunt Walburga had got another piece of vermin in. It looks like a rat."

The wolf growled loudly inside him but he contained it well. Richard was watching him fearfully, "Miss Black, I maybe wouldn't test his self control just yet. I would hate anything to happen to you."

Her hand fell limply from Remus' face as she turned to face Richard, "I'm sure you would." she glanced at Remus again, "But you're right. How long as it been turned?"

The others all stared at Remus and he said, his voice stronger than he felt, "Four months and my control is perfectly fine thank-you." If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was people thinking he was going to hurt somebody.

She laughed at him, almost cackling and hurting their sensitive ears.

Then her hand connected with his cheek. The sharp sting brought tears to his eyes but he quickly blinked them away as he forced the wolf deeper inside. "Never talk back to me," she hissed before turning and striding out the room, robes swishing behind her.

"Come, lesson one starts now."

* * *

****

Sirius' P.O.V

It was time to meet the tutor.

He shoved the door open and walked in confidently, head held high with an elegant sneer and arrogant demeanour. Swinging his legs underneath the empty table, he leant back on his chair.

"Sorry I'm late!" The door was hurriedly pushed open again as the other boy ran inside, throwing a bag down two tables along from Sirius, "I got lost."

Arching an eyebrow, Sirius turned to look at the newcomer, "Who are _you?"_

The new tutor turned around, smiled warmly at the other boy and replied, "Sirius, this is my son James. James this is Sirius."

Sirius eyed him suspiciously before offering a hand. James wrinkled his nose, "Are you like sixty or something? Only grand parents shake hands."

Sirius arched his other eyebrow.

And then he grinned, offering James a high five instead.

* * *

Well I'm going to try and update every other Monday I think.

If anybody has any ideas, or anything they'd like to see, just let me know because at moment, I know briefly where this is heading and that's about it... 8D

I also decided to take the story along this route until either a) I get bored and skip to the slash or b) I get an appropiate moment to fast forward.

Review xD


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Remus' POV

Remus sniffed loudly, looking around at the sparse furniture in the small classroom. "What are we doing in here?" he whispered in Alice's ear as heavy footsteps halted outside the door.

Shrinking back into his heavy wooden chair, his eyes fell on a particularly gruesome poster behind a scruffy desk. It showed a small girl tripping over a log in a dark forest, a giant wolf approaching her, sniffing her before tearing her brutally to shreds.

Wincing and looking back at Alice expectantly, he resisted the urge to vomit. She glanced at him, her face set, "… Lessons," she said uncertainly, "Remus, whatever you do, never _never _believe anything they tell you."

Frowning, he went to speak but Alice hushed him as the door was scraped open. Getting to her feet, Alice grabbed Remus' shoulder and pulled him to a standing position too.

"Good Morning scum-bags," a very dark figure said cheerfully. When no-one replied, he raised an eyebrow, "Pardon? I don't think I heard that."

"Morning Mr Black," the werewolves chanted dutifully, the chairs scratching the floor as everybody sat back down.

"You've got it easy for your first day; Mr Orion Black refuses to touch any of us and resorts to magical means instead," Alice informed him.

"How is that easy? Magic hurts more."

Alice shook her head, lips pursed, "No, he daren't go too far with the magic in case he permanently disfigures somebody …or kills them," she added as an after thought.

Sliding down in his seat and wondering why exactly this was lucky, he watched as the teacher steadily paced in front of the class and the silence permeated every dark corner.

****

Sirius' POV

Sirius smiled happily as he and James left their first ever class together.

"So… What you wanna do now?" James asked brightly, almost prancing about with excitement.

Sirius sighed, his face falling, "I can't. I have to go see some stupid old smelly people."

James frowned, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "Why?"

Sirius stared at him, "I - I dunno." Then he shrugged, "My mother told me I have to."

James crossed his arms, "Let's play hide-and-seek instead, that way she might not be able to find you."

Sirius brightened up immediately, "Or we could go and play in the attic. There's loads of old stuff and she never goes up there."

James nodded hastily, "Let's go."

And the two six year olds tore down the corridor, laughing to themselves as they raced each other.

Sirius finally had his friend.

****

Remus' POV

"So you're the new one," Orion huffed as he looked down at the cowering form of Remus, "How old are you?"

Trembling, Remus opened his mouth, "I'm six. Sir," he added hastily.

"Same as my son then," Orion mumbled more to himself.

"Can I play with him?" Remus asked, brightening up at once.

Looking outraged, Orion slammed his fist on the table, "You? _You? _No chance. My son doesn't associate with the likes of _you_."

Remus said nothing else but took to sticking his tongue out whenever Orion turned his back on the class.

After what felt like hours, a high pitched bell rang out. Gripping his ears and scowling, Remus frowned at Alice. "End of lesson," she whispered, only wincing slightly at the purposefully painful sound.

Once back in the pitiful dorm room, Alice and Remus sat on a bed together.

"So what did you all make of today's lesson?" Richard had asked conversationally.

Most of the werewolves shrugged, and Remus rose his eyebrows, "I didn't listen to him. Didn't want to."

The others laughed lightly, sharing knowing looks. "Can't do that for long I'm afraid, they'll be a test soon," Daniel told him with disapproval.

Remus only shrugged defiantly.

****

Sirius' POV

Scrambling up the stairs, James and Sirius were laughing as they stumbled into the over-crowded, dusty loft.

"What a load of crap," James declared as Sirius snorted.

"You just sweared."

"Did not. Crap's not swearing," James insisted.

"It's not?" Sirius blinked as James shook his head. "Crap." Sirius smiled. "Crapcrapcrapcrap."

Rolling his eyes, James peered through the gloom, his eyes falling on an old sword. "Cool!" he exclaimed, rushing over to it.

Finding an armoured chest plate, Sirius put it on, laughing when it drowned him. Going over to a mirror and concentrating really hard, he began to shrink it.

Mouth dropping, James appeared at his side, "How are you doing _that?"_

Sirius shrugged, "Dunno. Magic."

They both giggled and started going through some old, musty smelling boxes. They had the occasional good find, like an old record player that had no doubt been thrown out by his pureblood maniac parents and then random things like half a toilet or a cracked mirror.

The best find however, was when Sirius found a huge, coffin like box. "Wonder what's in here."

James giggled, "Vampire."

Sirius stared at the box, suddenly loathe to touch it. "Nah," he said eventually, "My parents wouldn't keep a vampire in the loft."

"They keep werewolves in the basement," James pointed out.

"Let's just open it," Sirius told him and with a bit of panting and heaving, they managed to push the lid right over. Standing back and waiting for centuries of dust to settle, James and Sirius shared an excited look.

After two minutes, they rushed forward and peered over the stone edge.

"A secret staircase!" James exclaimed.

They grinned at each-other, "Cool!

****

Remus POV

"Daniel and Michael, you're on Kitchen duty. Alice, Michelle, you two are with me. We're in the garden this afternoon," Richard informed them, squinting down at a piece of parchment.

"What about Remus?"

"He's to stay here, to keep up his strength. Full moon in two nights and Mrs Black doesn't want him to die immediately after arriving; he actually has a family outside," Richard replied.

The rota for afternoon jobs had been posted just five minutes ago through the tiny slit in the door. Each room of werewolves were allocated either morning lessons and afternoon jobs, afternoon lessons and evening jobs or evening lessons and morning jobs. This meant that although the werewolves might see each other in passing, none of them actually met.

Sitting on his lumpy bed, Remus watched as the others were let out and he was locked in. Feeling more lonely than ever, he moved to Alice's bed and curled up with his nose squashed into her pillow.

****

Sirius' POV

After searching around, they finally found a self-lighting candle and wasted no time in shining the light down the stairs.

"Ready?" Sirius asked nervously as James tried to see past the looming darkness.

Grabbing the sword he'd found and an old whip for Sirius, he nodded enthusiastically, "We're like real explorerers now!"

Holding the whip in one hand and the candle in the other, Sirius climbed over the side and dropped down lightly onto the top step. James was with him in seconds.

Sharing glances half fearful, half excited, they grabbed hands and started to edge nervously down the cold damp stairs.

The light of the candle hardly seemed to penetrate the depth of the darkness and it was with a lot of luck that neither of them slipped to their deaths. Shivering, they took one step at a time, jumping at every little clang of the pipes, or creak of a faraway floorboard.

As they got further and further down, the air seemed to thicken and become saturated by damp. The walls were slimy with green gunge and the stone steps turned to a wooden ladder.

After what felt like years, they finally emerged onto a space of flat ground. The floor was made of compressed soil and two separate tunnel both a meter in diameter, led off in opposite directions.

"Which one?" Sirius asked, hugging his hands to his side as his teeth chattered.

James pointed to the left one and without another word, they dropped to their hands and knees and started crawling.

"I don't like this, let me go at the front Sirius," James whined as his head whipped over his shoulder for the twentieth time. Sirius stopped and James bumped into him, "What?"

"We'll go side by side, it might be squashed but none of us will be at the back."

Nodding, James hurried to be aside his friend.

Their knees were getting sore and their stomachs starting to growl when they reached a dead end. Scowling, they both sat with their backs against the tunnel side.

"Well that was _crap." _Sirius announced.

"Yhup."

****

Remus POV

Remus was drifting off to sleep when voices reached his ears.

Sitting up straight, he thought the others were back already but his keen senses soon found that the voices were actually coming from under him.

Puzzled, he put his head over the side of Alice's bed but saw nothing except plain stone tiles. He frowned, and strained his ears.

Allowing the wolf to follow the noise, he ended up under his own bed with his ear pressed against the floor. The voices were loud and clear, almost as though they were next to him.

It was then he saw the outline of a small trapdoor.

****

Sirius' POV

They stopped talking and fell into silence, both too disappointed to go back already.

Sirius was thinking how the candle was going to burn out soon when he heard a hesitant knock above him.

Jumping, two heads snapped up and then they saw it.

Light shining through a crack and highlighting a trapdoor.

Sorry it's soooo late! Been busy...

So this has pretty much just been wrote so please, please point out any mistakes and I'll correct them right away. In fact, I might end up changing some of it tomorrow so if you get two alerts, sorry.

The next chapter will probably be the last from six year old p.o.v and if anybody wants anything including or explaining about the Black's, feel free to suggest!

Review xD


End file.
